The Model vs The Pitcher
by LoVeandPJLover
Summary: When the newest hottest model meets the hottest mlb pitcher, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Model vs. The Pitcher**

**A Veronica and Logan Pairing**

**Summary: When the hottest new supermodel meets the hottest MLB pitcher, sparks will fly.**

**AU(Alternate Universe)**

**When the beautiful, short blue eyed blond awoke from slumber that morning, she had no idea how much her life was about to change. Although she was getting used to big amazing changes in her life, since she had become the newest winner of the television show America's Next Supermodel. In nine short months she had gone from small town girl, recent 18 year old high school graduate of Neptune High to the newest supermodel sensation in the business. So with that came glamorous magazine covers, photo shoots in some of the most exotic locations in the world and walking runways of the most fabulous fashion designers in the business. So she was getting used to all the big changes that were coming into her life, but today's change would be a little different, because not only would it change her professional life again but it would also be a major life change for her personal life.**

**In a massive beach house mansion in the glamorous Malibu, California, a handsome rugged brown haired, brown eyed pitcher arose from sleep with a major hangover after a long night of partying. The first thing he noticed is that it was way too early to be up especially after a night of partying, but that could not be helped because he had an important meeting with his agent that he could not blow off. The second thing that he noticed is the naked woman laying in the bed next to him that he could not remember the name of to save his life. He didn't have time to even bothered trying to figure it out. So he got up out of bed and made his way to the shower, making a mental note to have his body guard get the young woman out of his house once he was gone. During all this he had no idea how important this meeting was that he was going to and how his life was going to change.**

**(AN: This is my first attempt at a Veronica and Logan story. Please leave some feedback, Thanks.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Model vs. The Pitcher**

**A Veronica and Logan Pairing**

**Summary: When the hottest new supermodel meets the hottest MLB pitcher, sparks will fly.**

**AU(Alternate Universe)**

**Chapter 2**

**(AN: Thanks to all that replied with feedback. I really appreciate it, and for your reward here is chapter 2. It's a little short though.)**

**Veronica was let into her agent's office by the receptionist and greeted by her agent. "There she is, my #1 new client." Veronica laughed and said "I bet you say that to all your clients, Dick." Dick smirked and replied "Only the hot babes that make me money." Veronica laughed again and said "You are impossible. So what is this big opportunity that you needed me to come in and hear this morning?" Dick pulled out a chair for Veronica in front of his desk, sat on the corner of his desk and said "You just got another offer for a spokes model contract." Veronica smiled and said "Really, for what company?" "It's not a company. It's a sports organization." Dick said smirking at Veronica. Veronica looking confused said "What sports organization?" Dick laughed and said "A baseball team, more specifically The Los Angeles Rangers baseball team." "I don't know anything about baseball." Veronica said frowning at Dick. Dick smiled and said "You don't need to. All they want is for you to look beautiful and represent their organization with class, and there offering you a 5 million dollar contract to do it." "WOW!" Veronica said in awe. Dick smiling goofily said "Wow is right." Veronica asked "They know about my other spokes model deals with Victoria's Secret and Calvin Klein?" Dick nodded his head yes and said "That's part of why they want you, with the exposure that you have already gotten with your other gigs and coming off winning the model show. They want to take advantage of some of that exposure for their organization as well." "Well ok then, where do I sign?" Veronica said excitedly. Dick laughed and said "That's my girl." He pulled out the contract and handed it along with a pen to Veronica to sign. After signing the contract Veronica said "Ok done, so what's next?" Dick took the contract from Veronica to give to his receptionist to fax over to the team & then file, and said "Well your first assignment is tomorrow. You have a photo shoot with one of the stars of the team. They want to use the two of you together in some of the campaigns." Veronica looking interested said "Ok. Which member of the team will I be working with?" Dick hesitantly said "There ace pitcher, Logan Echolls." Veronica hearing the name, recalling something she heard the other day on television said "The playboy athlete." **

**(AN: Sorry so short but I'll try to post chapter 3 tomorrow & that will be Logan's meeting with his agent. Please leave some feed back for encouragement.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Model vs. The Pitcher**

**A Veronica and Logan Pairing**

**Summary: When the hottest new supermodel meets the hottest MLB pitcher, sparks will fly.**

**AU(Alternate Universe)**

**Chapter 3**

**(AN: Thanks for the feedback. It is very much appreciated. Here goes chapter 3.)**

**Logan walked into his agent's office looking less than thrilled to be there and 15 minutes late. "Well aren't you the picture of sunshine this morning. Let me guess another late night of partying and waking up with a woman you don't know the name of in your bed this morning." said Wallace. Logan smirking said "You know me to well Wallace." Looking frustrated Wallace said "Unfortunately I do. I swear if you weren't one of my biggest earning clients, I would have dropped you a long time ago." Logan still smirking said "Please stop Wallace. My head is going to swell from all the love your giving. So why have you called me hear this early in the morning?" Looking slightly more excited Wallace said "Well the team has a new promotional campaign that they want to feature you in." Logan not looking thrilled said "Why?" "Well maybe because you're their star player, face of the franchise and they would rather have you out in the public eye with a positive image instead of the negative image that appears daily in the tabloids right now." Wallace explained slowly like he was speaking to a small child. Logan looking defeated said "Ok fine. So when do I start this new campaign?" Wallace smiled and said" Actually you will start tomorrow. You will have your first photo shoot with the new spokes model the team has hired." Logan looking confused asked "I'm going to be working with a model for this campaign?" Wallace, knowing what Logan is thinking, laughed and said "Yes." Logan smiled and said "Who?" Wallace without missing a beat said "Veronica Mars." Logan grinning stupidly said "The newest winner of America's Next Supermodel."**

**(AN: Sorry so short. Next update should be longer when Veronica and Logan meet for the first time. I may not be able to update until the end of the week. I'll try to update sooner if I'm not busy. Feed back always appreciated.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Model vs. The Pitcher**

**A Veronica and Logan Pairing**

**Summary: When the hottest new supermodel meets the hottest MLB pitcher, sparks will fly.**

**AU(Alternate Universe)**

**Chapter 4**

**(AN: Thanks for the feedback. It has been very appreciated. Sorry for the long delay. Life has been very busy and I kind of lost some of my inspiration for this story, but hearing about the new Veronica Mars movie coming (YAY) and reading the A Model Life story on this site and waiting for an update to that story has helped me get the inspiration back. Without further ado here's chapter 4.)**

**Logan walked into the photo studio looking very hung over, with sunglasses on to hide his red eyes and 15 minutes late. Although he was cocky as ever. "Mr. Echolls, the photographer has been looking for you. We need to get you in hair and makeup and then wardrobe." said a very fluster looking photography assistant. "Yeah ok cool, but I need a large espresso pronto." said Logan very arrogantly. The photography assistant continuing to look very flustered said "Of course Mr. Echolls, right away. We just need to get you over to wardrobe right now." The photography assistant directs Logan over to the wardrobe room where he walks in and freezes in the doorway at the sight before him.**

**Standing before him is a blonde, petite, topless bare back vision of perfection. Logan has seen plenty of much more naked women in his lifetime, but never has he been more turned on than by the sight in front of him right now. The wardrobe person hands Veronica her blouse and she slips it on over her head covering the beautiful vision that Logan was just admiring, but even fully clothed Veronica is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. As Veronica turns around and before the photography assistant can introduce the two, Logan does the honor himself. "Hi, I'm Logan Echolls and it is a pleasure to meet you." Smiling Veronica says "I'm Veronica Mars." "Oh I know who you are." "Oh you do, do you. Do you watch a lot of model competition shows?" "No, but I do make sure to know about all of the extremely beautiful women in the entertainment industry." "I'm sure my boyfriend (Well sex buddy Veronica thinks) won't like you knowing about me." "Well I have never let a boyfriend stop me before." as Logan begins to move closer to Veronica, they are interrupted by the photography assistant letting them know that the photographer wants them on set now.**

**(I'll try not to be so long before the next update. The next chapter will be the photo shoot and we will discover Veronica's boyfriend (sex buddy) identity. Trust me you will want to read the next chapter to see that. As always feedback appreciated.)**


End file.
